


Matinee Movie

by denpa



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oofuri Secret Santa, Slice of Life, oofuri xmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpa/pseuds/denpa
Summary: The boys get a day off from practice, time for some movie fun!





	Matinee Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Oofuri Secret Santa 2018! For @holydangyo on Twitter. Requested: abe/mihashi, hanai/tajima, all of nishiura team, in or out of game, cute fluff situation. First time writing a fic. Writing abe scenes are hard, I tried to go for gap moe.

It's been a while since the team had a full day off. The sun is setting, it’s the end of practice when Coach Momoe exclaims, “You've all been very hardworking lately! Though practice never stops, Shiga pointed out to me that healthy bodies also need healthy minds! So, there won't be any practice this Sunday. But don't get lazy! I'll see you all again on Monday! Dismissed!” They're all still standing in a circle when Tajima, ever excitable, already started to plan out an excursion for the whole team to go out together.

“I call it, ‘Team Bonding’!”

“And I call it, ‘lame’,” replies Izumi, deadpanned until he gives a wicked grin. “Nah, it sounds fun, count me in!”

Mizutani chimes in, “Me too, me too!”

“Alright, Hanai, as our leader you must… Rally the troops!” Declares Tajima, before running off.

Exasperated, Hanai replies, “Me?! This was your idea!” He relents and goes around to ask the rest of the members if they'd like to join up as well. The plan was to go to the movies. Something fun that the boys don't do often, but that everyone could do together.

Sunday morning rolls around. Suyama and Nishihiro show up first.

“What do you think we'll end up watching?” Nishihiro questions.

Suyama replies, “I'd be fine with anything, really. Though I think everyone wants to check out that new action movie, which would be cool.”

Their banter goes back and forth like this, branching out to topics like ‘Did you finish the English assignment?’ and ‘How was that special that was airing last night?’ until Oki and Sakaeguchi show up, minutes apart. They say their greetings, the rest of the team slowly but surely making their way to the meeting place. Tajima is the last to arrive.

“Typical you'd plan something and you'd be the last one here!” Quips Hanai.

“Hey, hey! I had some things to take care of, you know how it is first thing in the morning.” He crinkles his nose, smiling wide.

“Gross.” Abe snides.

Mihashi is blinking rapidly, the remark going over his head. Sakaeguchi clasps his hands together, “Well, we better start getting our tickets, there's a lot of us here and we don't want the movie to sell out before we even make it inside.” Everyone nods in agreement, Mizutani speaking up, “Okay, but what are we watching because my vote’s on ‘Quadruple Risk’!”

Looking at all the showtimes, Izumi remarks, pointing, “Says here it's either that or a lovey dovey movie, so I think it's safe to say we all agree with Rice?”

They all agree, some more enthusiastically than others, before Mizutani starts to whine, “What did I say about that nickname?!”

Hanai ignores their squabble, guiding them all to the ticket line. The team buys their tickets one by one, some split off to go save seats while some go on to buy snacks. Mihashi is one of the last ones to buy his ticket, still standing around, jittery as he stares at it. Noticing this, Abe places his hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Squeaking, Mihashi jumps, nodding his head quickly before quietly admitting, “Its just that.. Action movies are kind of scary..!”

Abe replies back, absentmindedly, “Scary..?!” Surprised, he thinks, “That's a first, I’ve never heard of anyone thinking an action movie would be scary.” He tries his luck at asking, “Why do you think they're scary?”

Mihashi makes a small noise before answering, meekly, “Ah, um.. There's a.. lot of loud noises! They go off so suddenly.” He darts his eyes around before finally making eye contact with Abe.

Moving his hand from Mihashi's shoulder to pat his back, Abe reassures him, “It'll be okay. I'll sit next to you, alright? C'mon, let's grab a seat before everyone else takes all the good ones.” He walks ahead, Mihashi following behind.

They make it inside the theater where Tajima is waving his hand, gesturing towards the empty seats to his right, “Mihashi! Over here!” 

Relieved there was no need to worry about seating, Mihashi thanks him, taking the seat. Abe sits to the right of Mihashi, as promised. Turning to Hanai, Tajima states, “Now it's your turn to wrangle the stragglers!”

“Huh?”

“I want to go get some popcorn, but I got us seats first so nobody would get lost,” Tajima continues, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “So now you get to! I think Oki is still getting snacks so I'll flag him down if I see him on my way.”

“Here, wait a sec,” Hanai interrupts before Tajima has a chance to scurry off, pulling out a few dollars from his wallet, “Can you get me some too then?”

“Ooohh! With this we could just get a BIG BOX of popcorn!” Tajima exclaims.

“So that you can hoard it the whole movie?” Hanai raises a brow.

“I know how to share! We'll set it right here,” Tajima hits the armrest, “So then we both can eat from it! And then there would be more to go around!”

“Yeah, yeah, just go, the movie's starting soon,” Hanai waves him off.

Tajima hurries off to the concession stand while Hanai ‘wrangles the stragglers’, waving his hand whenever one of their own would walk in looking lost in the large cinema. When Tajima returns to the auditorium, he's bouncing as he climbs the steps to his seat. Setting down the box of popcorn on the armrest, making a point to show how capable of sharing he is. They mindlessly alternate grabbing a handful to eat when they both accidentally reach at the same time. Hanai freezes upon contact, sputtering, “See, this is why we should've bought separate-!” Tajima just smiles, eyes crinkling as he lets his hand linger just a bit longer before laughing boisterously, throwing a handful of popcorn to diffuse the situation. A few minutes of previews go by when the lights begin to dim, everyone hushing, signaling the movie is about to start. “Bratatatat!” Firearms go off, the theater's surround sound booming back the noise.

“Ahhck!” Mihashi yelps, jumping in his own seat before sinking as far back as he can. Reaching a hand out, he tugs on Abes’ sleeve. Nonchalantly, Abe looks over before furrowing his brow. Speaking in a hushed tone, reassuring Mihashi, “It's alright,” as he's drawn into Mihashis’ space. Abe is leaning on Mihashi, to anyone else he seems as stoic as ever, maybe even a bit grumpy, but in this moment he's thankful that the dimly lit theater hides his flushed cheeks. They stay like this for the rest of the movie, Mihashi restless from the non-stop action, clutching at Abe. Mihashi, almost inaudible, whispers, “Thank you, Abe..” Abe just smiles in return.

The lights come back on, everyone chattering about how good the movie was. They exit the theater, saying their goodbyes, excited for more days of baseball to come.

**Author's Note:**

> When completing this fic I realized I forgot someone very important. Forgive me, Shinooka.


End file.
